Help Me
by Lyn Rulez
Summary: Lyn thinks she is all alone. She doesn't think she has anyone to lean on. But when her life goes even more upside down she will rely on the most unexpected person.


I decided that since I haven't written a story in a while that I will try and write one again. I haven't written any other stories in my other accounts (Sessho's Gal, Emily Rayne Paris, Kaya Lyn).

This story came to me while I was on break at work today.

 **Summary:** The story takes place after Albus has passed away. She is going through a hard time. She doesn't think that she can count on anyone, but herself. She is far from wrong everyone. One person surprises everyone when it comes to Lyn. He finally lets everyone know how he feels about her.

Chapter One

A young girl sat against the wall. Tears flowing steadily down her face. She knew he was gone and wasn't coming back. All she knew was she needed him. He was all she had, all she known. She didn't know why it happened, but it did. She couldn't be there with him, cause the children were not allowed out of their dorms. She didn't know how long she was sat there. Nor did she care. It got dark but she still sat there. Her stomach continued to growl with hunger. After a while, everyone around her started heading towards their dorms. Teachers and head students were checking the hallways, making sure student were not out of their beds. She decided to get up and head towards her dorm. The next thing she knew she was getting the hallway began to spin. She couldn't focus to the point that she had to use the wall to lean against. Then everything around her went dark and she began to fall backward.

A young was checking the hallway that he was assigned when he spotted her. He stopped and watched to see what she was going to do. He cared for her but didn't want to let anyone know, especially his father. He was watching her when she started to sway back and forth. Then she grabbed the wall for support. Then she started falling backward. He took off running, hoping he will get there before she hit the ground. He caught her just before she hit the floor. Kneeling down and holding her as she was gasping for air. Then he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly turned around;

"Professor Snape," he said.

Malfoy" "Snape said, "Why haven't you returned to your dorm".

"Its Lyn," Malfoy said, as he moved his arm so she was in view.

"What happened," Snape said.

"I don't know sir," Malfoy said, "I was finishing up checking this hallway. I saw her standing, holding the wall. Then she fell. I got to her before she hit the floor".

Professor Snape walked over and picked up Lyn and rushed towards his office/room. Malfoy was right behind him.

He could tell the Lyn was having a hard time breathing. He could tell that she hadn't eaten or taken her medicine. He could also tell that she had been crying, by the way, her face had streaks down it. Lyn opened her eyes to see where she was.

"Uncle Severus," Lyn said, "Help me, it hurts".

"I am Lyn," Snape said, "I know".

Lyn closed her eyes and snuggled her head against his chest. Malfoy was right behind him, he wanted to make sure she was going to be alright. When they got to Snape's office, he laid her down on the couch. Malfoy sat down beside her. Snape went to the cabinet to make Lyn her potion and walked back over to where he had laid Lyn down.

"Here," He said, as he lifted her head and helped her drink the potion.

"Will she be alright?" Malfoy said.

"Yes," Snape said, "Now return to your dorm".

"Yes sir," Malfoy said as he walked out of Snape's office.

Severus sat down beside Lyn. he could tell that her breathing was a little better. She was sleeping. He didn't return to his room, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to need any more medicine. So while he did that, he pulled out a quill and some parchment paper and wrote a note:

 _Minvera,_

 _Lynzey will not be in class today. She is worse than what I had originally thought_

 _Draco Malfoy found her last night. She hadn't eaten or taken her medicine at all._

 _Please secretly let the others know without her knowing?_

 _Let me know if you need anything._

 _Lyn will be with me until I decided she is able to return to class_

 _or any other activities._

 _Severus Snape_

He knew Lyn would not like him for doing that, but he needed to know that she was going to be alright.

Lyn continued to sleep but whimpered every so often in her sleep. Either she was crying in her sleep or she was in pain from not eating and taking her medicine. Snape stood up and walked over to his bird, before giving the owl the letter he enchanted it so that only the person who the letter was going to could read it. Otherwise, it looked like a blanket piece of paper or a question that needed to answer. He gave the owl the letter and sent it out the window. He stood there and watched the owl fly toward the side of the school where Minerva's room was. She probably won't get the letter until she woke up, but he wanted it there for when she did. The owl stands on her window sill and waiting until the sun came up and the person who he was assigned to deliver the letter woke up.

Please Enjoy


End file.
